


Offbeat Days

by Kharons_End



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, F/M, I'm sure sexy stuff will go here too, but I'll warn you, more tags will be added, story additions, story snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_End/pseuds/Kharons_End
Summary: A collection of snippets and other additions to the fic "Just a Little Offbeat".





	1. Word Search/Soul Search

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you're here, then I bet you're looking for the extra snippets and such for _Just a Little Offbeat_. These chapters don't go in any particular order, but I will provide some context at the beginning of each chapter in case you need it.
> 
> Most chapters will be short. Some may not contain much story at all, like the first chapter. Smutty chapters (if I ever get there) will be warned in the beginning notes in bold.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word search from chapter 19, plus a little extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you're here, then I bet you're looking for the extra snippets and such for [Just A Little Offbeat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7365286). These chapters don't go in any particular order, but I will provide some context in the chapter summary in case you need it.
> 
> Most chapters will be short. Some may not contain much story at all, like the first chapter. Smutty chapters (if I ever get there) will be warned in the beginning notes in bold.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Broadsword      Castle     Curse    Crown     Dark Knight     Dragon

Dungeon     Retribution     Sorcerer     Tower     Treasure

 

* * *

 

 

**We have to tell her.**

Rhythm shrugged in his brother's direction as he held down the page for you. Honestly it was the most help he could do, considering that you found the words at a faster pace than he could read them. You didn't seem to mind, as you fixed your stare at the puzzle while quietly humming a tune.

**Can't it wait till tomorrow?**

Blues's sights were fixated on the word search, but his mind was on everything but. Rhythm didn't need to read his soul to know.

 **The sooner we tell her, the better.** Blues shifted his position on the pillow to reach a letter on the page. Your eyes lit up.

"Ah, 'hound'. Awesome."

You marked the word off, effectively finishing the word search.

"What is a dog's favorite city?" you read aloud, "A New Yorkie? Phhhtt. Awful."

Despite your tone, Rhythm watched the corners of your lips turn upwards and your soul hum with amusement.

"Nothing worthy of  _a-pawse_ ," he added. You smiled freely this time and nudged him lightly.

"Oh, you," you shook your head before pulling the book out from underneath him, "That'll be it for tonight. I have work tomorrow."

**Now or never, Brother.**

Blues sat up and turned to face you properly with his hands clenched into fists.

" **Maiden**."

You blinked and looked down to him, "Yeah?"

"WE VERY MUCH LIKE LIVING HERE WITH YOU, AND SPENDING TIME WITH YOU, A-AND WE COULD NEVER REPAY YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE FOR US. AND..."

And he paused at the wrong time, because you thought he was finished. 

"I like living with you too," you smiled at both of them warmly, cupping your fingers to hold them. "And I told you I don't care about that repayment thing. I'm just happy that you're happy."

Rhythm's words stuck in his mouth as his soul tapped against his rib cage. A light blush crept onto your cheeks as you chuckled nervously and looked away.

"Okay, that was corny. I'm gonna leave it at that. Goodnight guys."

With no chance to protest, you brought them down to the floor before turning off your light.

"GOODNIGHT," Blues squeaked.

Rhythm shook his head and once again looked to his brother for direction. And again, Blues sighed and hung his head.

Maybe they could tell you tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent more time making that word search than I'd care to admit, but it was fun! I hope the formatting isn't too wonky; I had to make the word search an image instead of coding a table since there's limited html on AO3.


	2. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You set up a surprise for the brothers. Set sometime after chapter 26.

“Where’ve you been, Babe? I thought something might’ve happened.”

You closed the apartment door behind you and gave him an apologetic smile, “Sorry! I was looking at birthday cards, and I didn’t realize I missed the train until afterwards. I’ll start supper in just a minute. Want anything in particular tonight?”

”Now that you’re here, I got everything I need.”

“Phhht. Whatever you say, Rhythm! Pizza it is,” you retorted as you dropped your purse and the birthday card onto the table. As you turned on the oven and pulled supper out of the freezer, your flirty little companion took it upon himself to inspect your purchase.

“What’s this for?”

“Hmm?” You glanced back to see him opening the card, “Oh, my cousin’s birthday is coming up. Remind me that I have to mail that later. Last year I was late.”

“You have to send a card for birthdays? You don’t just call them over the phone to tell them?”

You rose an eyebrow, “Well, yeah, you can, but usually people do both. What, you've never seen a birthday card before?”

“It’s not exactly something we could bother with,” he admitted.

As the oven preheated, you took a seat at the table and propped your head up with your arm.

“Ah, right. Sorry,” you offered. It was so easy to forget. You were taking the little things for granted again.

Rhythm looked up at you with his typical grin, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Do you know when your birthday is? How about Blues?”

“Nope, neither of us know.”

Your previous birthdays weren’t exactly the most special, but at least you had them. These guys were put in an entirely different category. How did they even know how old they were? Count the seasons?

And wait, where was Blues?

“MAIDEN,” Blues’ voice echoed from behind, and you turned to the kitchen window to see him shuffling across the sill, ”DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE YOU ARE? YOU WORRIED ME HALF TO DEATH!”

You smiled despite being chastised, “Sorry, I missed the train home. Is pizza okay for supper tonight?”

“YES, THANK YOU,” he huffed as he teleported to your shoulder, “BUT PLEASE BE MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME!”

You winced as his voice echoed in your ear, “I will. Maybe I should get a cell phone for you guys. One of those cheap ones should do…”

“It would ease our worries if you did,” he replied, quieter.

“Maybe I can pick one up when I mail the birthday card tomorrow. It wouldn’t be anything fancy though.”

Blues looked at you curiously but left it at that. The subject fell away to the rest of your typical night of eating greasy pizza and talking about the day.

Oh, but you didn’t forget about what Rhythm had said. In fact, you started to think of tiny party decorations you could make or use for such an occasion. You’d grab a bag of chisps and have cake and ice cream, and you could have party games and little hats. And hell, it’s not like you had anything to lose from it either. So, before long you had a plan laid out and ready to go for the next day.

The next morning, you told the Bitties you were going to be late again to pick up their phone.

“Okay, but don’t be too late!” Blues exclaimed, crossing his arms.

“Yes sir,” you teased, “I’ll be back before seven. Anything else?”

“YES. HAVE A GOOD DAY AT WORK,” he replied as his face tinted with a familiar shade of blue, “BE CAREFUL ON YOUR WAY HOME.”

“Don’t pick up any random creatures on the street,” Rhythm smirked.

You laughed, “I dunno about that one. I’ve got a soft spot for little skeleton monsters, you see.”

“AS LONG AS THOSE SKELETON MONSTERS ARE US, THEN IT IS ACCEPTABLE!”

You laughed again and waved goodbye before leaving the apartment.

So, throughout the day you spent your free time preparing for the surprise. Reyna graciously agreed to keep them distracted while you set up, and you had stashed a pair of scissors and a marker into your purse so you could make little streamers during your lunch break. Thankfully the drug store on the corner had some birthday wrapping paper, so you grabbed a roll and got to crafting.

There, decorations complete. Now to take a bite of your sandwich….aaand it’s back to work.

Another corset to widen, another skirt to hem, and work was over.

“Have fun,” Frank said as you held the door for the monster. You flashed him a grin.

“Thanks.”

And with that, you picked up the last remaining items from the market before heading home.

It was a little tricky getting into the apartment. You were juggling the bag of cupcakes for your keys, and your purse was slipping off of your shoulder every time you shifted. By the time you pushed yourself through the door, you had two Bitties staring at you in amusement.

“Welcome home. You uh, having some trouble there?”

“WELCOME HOME!” Blues echoed.

You smiled, “I’m back. I was picking up some things for dinner, but I forgot to get some cheese. Can you guys go ask Will and Reyna if they have any?”

The brothers looked to each other and shrugged.

“Okay? We’ll be back, Maiden! Are you sure you wouldn’t like assistance first?”

“I’ll be okay. I just gotta sort this stuff out first. Here, I’ll open the window for you.”

You rushed to the counter and took great care to keep the bags shut as you set them down. Normally you’d open the bedroom window, but since you were in a hurry…

Blues blipped in sight, right onto the windowsill with Rhythm following right after. He gave you a curious look as you pushed the window open.

“Are you sure everything is all right?”

“I’m fine! Hurry back!”

“We will…?”

You nuzzled Blues’ cheekbone with your index finger first, and then shifted your touch to Rhythm, “Be careful on your way down, okay?”

“Okay,” he replied, grinning as he pressed against your skin for a brief moment. “Let’s go, Brother.”

“If you insist.”

You watched them disappear from the sill, and then tore open your bags. Reyna would be expecting them any minute to make their errand painfully slow, but she could only do so much to keep them distracted with cheese.

The first thing you dug out were the birthday candles. Maybe you didn’t know how old they really were, but at least one candle per cupcake would do. You snipped the candles in half to make it easier for the brothers to reach the flame before sticking them into the treats. Done. Next thing!

Cell phone. Okay, easy. You took out the wrapping paper you had folded up, rushed to your room to grab some tape, and began folding the sheets over the package, taped the sides, and admired your work.

Eh…not the best. With the uneven sides and the folded paper lumped up at the top, it looked like a first grader’s work. Ah well, it did the job.

The decorations were next. Thankfully taking a little bit of thread meant nothing to your work, because you had used your sewing machine to thread the little banners together. The Bitty-sized triangles spelled out “happy birthday” in your best handwriting. The only issue was where you were going to put it. You looked around for a moment before settling on taping the ends to the bottom of your cupboards. You took what was left of the wrapping and cut out a large circle to act as a placemat for them and set the cupcakes on it. You decided to set the table for them—two plates, two cups, and silverware—propped the gift up on the wall behind it, and took a step back.

That was going to have to do...and now it was time to make actual dinner.

While you were setting the hamburger patties down onto the pan, the brothers popped back onto the windowsill.

“WE’RE BACK,” Blues announced with a huff. They each held a corner of the package of sliced cheese like a table, and you filed the adorable image in your memory before greeting them.

“Welcome back! Thanks for getting the cheese. Hold on though, come here for a second.”

You lifted the cheese out of their arms and held them instead. “Close your eyes. Eyesockets. Err, just don’t peep!”

“OH, IS THIS A SURPRISE?”

Rhythm had already pulled his hoodie over his eye sockets and was smirking, and Blues bowed his head and covered his sight with his hands.

“It’s kind of last minute. Nothing real grand here, but I hope you like it,” you explained as you shifted to the next section of the counter. “Surprise!”

They looked up, past your fingers at the decorations and then back to you.

“Happy Birthday!” you cheered.

“NO WONDER YOU WERE ACTING SUSPICIOUS!” Blues cried as he broke out into a huge grin. He clambered out of your hands and inspected the set up. “THANK YOU, MAIDEN!”

“Thanks, Babe,” Rhythm repeated. He didn’t move as quick out of your grasp, but he gave you a warm smile before slipping out of your hands.

“Your welcome. Try to hold off on the cupcakes until after dinner. Or at least until I light the candles.” you giggled.

Once the hamburgers were done (and with cheese, as not to put their efforts in vain), you broke open the chisps bag and ate with them at the counter.

“Do you know how difficult it was to get that cheese?” Blues remarked in between bites. “We had to find the shoestrings that belonged to Charlotte’s boots before she’d give it to us!”

“Charlotte hid them in the heating vent,’ Rhythm added.

“AFTER WE GOT THEM OUT, CHARLOTTE TOLD US SHE DOESN’T USE THEM.”

You laughed, and then coughed as a bit of your hamburger went down the wrong pipe. “Oh, really?”

“AND THEN WILL CAME IN, AND HE SAID HE NEEDED A REVIEW OF BONE STRUCTURES, AND ASKED US TO HELP.”

“Did he?”

“He spent about five minutes staring at our feet.”

You chuckled, “He just couldn’t  _ stand _ to let a living example get away.”

“Shouldn’t he know them by heart? I think something’s  _ a-foot _ .”

“PLEASE STOP,” Blues whined.

You continued talking through your meal until it was time for cake. You grabbed another one from the box for yourself, and started to look through your drawers for a lighter.

“I thought I had one in here,” you mumbled, sifting through the junk drawers, “I wonder if I can get the stove to light it.”

“No fear, Maiden! This is no problem!”

You glanced at him curiously, and caught a glimpse of something you had forgotten.

Blues held his arm up, and suddenly a dog skull the size of him appeared inches above. A laser shot out of the skull’s mouth, right onto the candles, and had disappeared in the next second.

The wicks caught flame and stood steady.

“Yeah, that works too I suppose.” you said with slight awe. “Well, okay, um…”

You sung a quick birthday song, feeling mildly embarrassed as you avoided their gazes, and took a quick breath afterwards. “Blow out your candles and make a wish!”

You smiled as the brothers took to their cupcakes and leaned towards the flames. They  _ tried _ to blow out the candles. Tried. But their lack of lips made it hard to concentrate the airflow, and you held back a giggle as Blues tried blowing with all the force he could. The flame flickered wildly until it could no longer fight against the current, and it finally died out.

Rhythm shrugged and smothered the flame shut with his fingers.

“Yay,” you cheered through your laughter, clapping your hands softly.

Once you finished off your own cupcake and cleared away your plate, the brothers were inspecting the package curiously in between their own bites of cake. Although you knew that they weren’t expecting anything grand, the thought of them disliking their gift still made your heartbeat speed up.

“Wanna open your present?” you asked.

“Sure,” Rhythm replied for them.

Blues shifted towards you, grinning. “I WOULD LOVE ANYTHING YOU GIVE US, SO FRET NOT!”

“You’re sweet, Blues,” you smiled at him. He was just as sweet as the frosting on his mouth. You licked your finger and rubbed off the sweetness off of him, and he quickly turned a deep shade of blue as you taste tested the frosting by popping the finger back into your mouth. He bolted up and dashed for the present, beating Rhythm to it by a second.

“MW— MWEH HEH HEH, PRESENTS! LET’S OPEN THEM!”

He tore into the paper with unrivaled gusto, barely giving Rhythm the time to touch it himself. Rhythm didn’t seem to mind though, as he seemed content enough to watch his brother rip the wrappings to shreds with a laid back smile. Soon, the package revealed itself to be a prepaid flip phone encased in plastic.

“WOWIE, YOU DID GET US A CELL PHONE!”

“It’s nothing special,” you reiterated, “It can make calls and texts, but not really much of anything else. It’s both of yours though, so as long as you don’t use up all your minutes in a month, you can do whatever you like with it.”

“Cool,” Rhythm replied as you cut open the package with some scissors.

“THIS MEANS WE CAN CALL YOU EVEN WHEN YOU ARE WORKING, YES???”

“Ah, no,” you blurted automatically. You imagined the irritated looks on your coworkers’ faces as your cell phone constantly rang, muffled in your purse. You shook your head. Blues’ smile fell, and you nuzzled him with your finger as apology, “I can’t pick up my phone when I’m working, but you can call me during lunch or before and after. That sound good?”

Blues’ grin returned as he grasped your finger, “YES, OF COURSE!”

You smiled back, relieved that your gift wasn’t unwanted. Rhythm came to your hand and lightly grabbed your wrist, flashing you a rare, tender smile.

“Thanks, Babe. This was great.”

With the amount of happiness you’ve been feeling, you thought you should be thanking  _ them. _ “You’re welcome.”

So, after the night wound down and the Brothers had been given a tutorial on how to use their newly acquired phone, you had slipped away to have a nice, relaxing bath. The bath bomb was working its magic, as the scent of lavender and chamomile filled the tiny space. You breathed in and sighed. The warmth seeped into your muscles, and you closed your eyes.

And then your cell phone vibrated against the bath mat.

Curious, you reached down and grappled your phone after wiping the moisture off of your hands with a towel. A new message had popped up from who you called R&B: the brothers.

A picture message. The brothers had taken down the banner and spread it out between them. Blues’ free hand was outstretched and waving, while Rhythm looked only mildly interested, slightly slouching and smiling at the camera with his trademark grin. The caption read “ _ Happy birthday 2 u”. _

You grinned and set the image as your background.

“I love you, you dorks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a _super_ late birthday prompt request for Goatmom! Happy reallllly late Birthday! Also, it's a sort of late anniversary for the actual story, so this feels fitting. Thanks for sticking with me, guys!


	3. Got your Back*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an itch. Rhythm's gonna scratch it.
> 
> NSFW Warning! Kinda. It's only a back scratch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING **: Sorta NSFW. You're fine, but Rhythm's having some minor, uh, _issues_.****

Rhythm loved it when you took a bath at night.

You had just come out of the shower. Your hair was damp and your oversized t-shirt clung to your skin, making you look smaller than you really were. You made yourself comfortable on top of the bed with a book in your hands and your mind deep in a story.

At times like these, he liked to sneak by you and nap by your side. The scent of your soap, the warmth of your body heat, and the gentle hum of your soul lulled him to sleep like a drug. And when you decided to go to sleep yourself, you’d gently put him down to the floor so he could drag his tired, bony ass to his own bed. Sometimes his brother joined. Sometimes he didn’t. Sometimes Rhythm wanted you to himself in these moments.

Sometimes he wished you would forget he was there so he could spend the night surrounded by you. His bed was nice, but you were better.

It just so happened that his brother was out watching TV, which meant that the room was quiet. Just him, you, your soft breathing, and the occasional turn of a page. He was pretty okay with that. He leaned his back against your side and closed his sockets.

And just as he was about to flirt with sweet unconsciousness, you shifted.

Your arm was contorted over your shoulder and your fingers were stretching to reach the middle of your back.  It looked like you were trying your best not to stop reading, but your forehead scrunched up and your breath hitched in a way that made him think you were fighting a losing battle.

He wasn’t going to let you hanging like that—He had your back.

He gripped onto the material of your shirt and hoisted himself up onto you. Judging from where you were reaching, he leaned over and raked his fingers against your back.

And you made the most sensual call he ever had the pleasure of hearing, “Nghh, _Rhythm_ …”

Oh, _shit._

Your body went lax as he did it again, pressing his fingers against the fabric a little harder. You moaned quietly in appreciation, and it sent shivers down his spine.

“You like that?” He breathed.

“ _Yesss,_ ” you mumbled, dropping your book onto your pillow. You buried your face into your sheets, moaning again as he shifted to the right.

He swallowed hard and continued to scratch your back in slow, wide sweeps. The urge to feel your skin rose up in him as you made those tantalizing little noises. Fuck.

He felt the notches of your spine, massaging the bumps, trying to memorize the way your muscles feel under his fingertips. Your body shivered as your voice rose in pitch, “Ahh...”

Desire pooled straight down to his pelvic bones as he clenched his teeth. Not now. This was too damn good to stop now.

With a great deal of control, he backed off of your spine and moved to the other parts of your back: feeling your shoulder blades, your ribs, right down to the hollow of your back. He traced skeleton kisses all the way to the elastic of your panties. He didn’t want to venture much farther down, because sweet singing heavens, the desire would probably kill him, you’d be angry, and he’d be banned from sleeping with you ever again. He couldn’t deal with that.

Eventually your breaths softened during his ministrations, low and steady, as you fell asleep.

And Rhythm was _wide_ awake.

“...I’m taking a bath.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I really need to work on the main chapters. But no, I bring you this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Set some time after Chapter 27, and not necessarily directly after the last chapter here. Unless you want it to be. Ball's in your court there :)


	4. A Step Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Chapter 22. Charlotte is paid a visit.

The neighbor from upstairs was home again. Charlotte could tell by the dull waves of fear leaking from the ceiling.

What did this make? Four out of four times. Someone always had a problem with her every time they moved. Her track record was getting a teensy ridiculous at this point. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think that it was  _ her  _ fault.

And it was so obvious when their new neighbor laid eyes on her. Sometimes it was because she was a monster, other times a spider, or their worst nightmare combined: both. Judging from the skeletons the human carried, Charlotte assumed it was more her spider aspect.

Miss Neighbor shouldn’t be scared of her. After all, the most frightening ones here were the ones hanging off of her shoulders. Like wolves pretending to be lambs.

How many lives did they have to take in order to reach that sort of LV?

Nevertheless, Charlotte held her judgment for a later time. A five second meeting was hardly enough to decide whether this human and the trouble that came with her was worth her time. She ignored it in favor of settling into their new home.

Will had unpacked her things the first night, placing them in their living room for her convenience. The the large birdhouse he had made for her acted as her own room, complete with a working door that he had cut out and hinged for convenience. Reyna had painted the outside walls a lovely lavender hue and added a little white picket fence, while the roof contrasted the light colors with a deep blue. The inside held a nightlight with a string attached, her dresser, and the handwoven hammock she had made herself. Most of the threads remained in tact, but a few touch ups were in order.

“You got a visitor, little missy!” 

She peeked out from the bird hole to see Will, grinning back at her. His hands reached for her automatically, and she stepped into them. The callouses on his skin never did soften, even though years had passed since leaving the farm. She held his thumb in a loose grip as he started towards the bedroom.

“A visitor, you say?” She had an inkling as to who it might have been.

“Yeah, one of those skeleton boys. Making friends already, Char! I was kinda worried since, ya know...but I think it’ll turn out all right!”

She held her tongue as Will scruffed her hair with his index finger. She could play pretend, at the very least.

“Oh, could you get me a notepad and a pencil, please? I wanted to write something down for him.”

He rose an eyebrow, but complied anyway, setting her onto the dresser and handing her the small stationary set Reyna got for her birthday. He looked to the window, where the smaller one—Blues, if Charlotte recalled—waited from the sill outside.

“I’m gonna let him in. Man, he so cool-looking! Hey, you think if I showed the guys at the hospital, they’d get a kick outta him?”

She giggled, “Will!”

“Ahh, you’re right. Sorry. Just look at him though!”

She shivered as he pushed open the window for their “guest”. Curious, she looked up from her work enough to watch the other Bitty stand straight and gaze at Will with a masked sort of surprise.

“Come on in, fellow! Charlotte’s right over there. If you need me to, I’ll take you—”

In a blink, the skeleton flashed out of sight and right onto the dresser. Will had already put his hand to offer as transportation, and he paused, confused. The hairs on Charlotte’s body stood on end from the sudden proximity, and she scowled at his display of poor manners.

“N-NO THANK YOU, NEIGHBOR. I AM QUITE CAPABLE OF MOVING ON MY OWN.”

Blues did look mildly apologetic, perhaps more nervous than on edge. Will turned to his voice and broke out in a huge grin, whooping.

“Augh, living here is gonna be awesome, Char! Y’all want anything to drink?”

“No thank you,” Charlotte answered for the both of them. “This will be a quick visit.”

“Okay, but I just made some sweet tea if you want any. Have fun!”

And with that, her human left for the kitchen, none the wiser. Blues watched him disappear past the door frame before turning his full attention towards her.

“I—”

She sat down the pencil and tore off the sheet, folded it, and without missing a beat, handed it to him.

“Here. Give this to your human.”

The lights in his sockets sparked for a second, and he took it, clearly put off. “AND THIS IS?”

“A note. It may help her with her problem.”

She pointed towards the ceiling, knowing full well that she couldn’t be the only one to sense it. If he was anywhere as connected to his human as she was hers, the constant sensation of fear was likely to drive him crazy.

His sockets blanked out, and Charlotte braced herself for a moment before they returned to normal. “It would help if we more discussed our  _ territory _ .”

“It’s not a matter of territory, dear. She would be this way even without my immediate presence, would she not?” Blues’ hands twitched, and she hid her smile by turning away. “We can discuss this at another time. But for now, please be assured that I don’t have a death wish.”

“As long as we’re on the same page,” he grumbled.

And that was it. He showed himself out, and Charlotte was left alone in the bedroom, shivering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first visit, but certainly not the last! We get to see a little more of Will here, too!


	5. Nacho Buddy, Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during/after chapter 20. Blues' side of things at the party (A slightly modified version of a drabble I posted in the comments), plus an extra part!

No way would he let his little brother best him at such a competition! Though his interactions with humans were often less than pleasant, he knew enough to get what he wanted. Negotiating for food just so happened to be his specialty.

"No way, little man. I'm here to meet the ladies, not give out freebies."

Blues felt a little irked that this human dismissed him like that, but it was expected. He thought that he might have had a better chance with this particular gentleman, seeing as he carried the bouquet of roses around. Flowers were only for impressing others, after all.

"IF I ASSIST YOU IN MEETING A LADY, THEN WOULD YOU RELINQUISH A NACHO CHIP TO ME?"

The man scoffed. "Yeah. Sure. But it can't be any lady. It's gotta be her," he pointed to a woman who was dressed in a toga, "I've been trying to get her attention for the last two parties. If you get her to talk to me, I'll give you my whole damn tray of nachos."

So he was dealing with someone who had the same skill level as them. Fair enough.

"DEAL."

Blues stole one of the roses from his bouquet and left before the human could protest. The vibrations of the music rattled his bones as he traversed the floor, but  luckily she was dancing on the outer rim of the crowd. Blues grabbed her attention by carefully tapping her ankle. 

"EXCUSE ME, MISS."

She looked down at him and gasped.

"Oh my god, you sweet little thing! Are you lost?" She picked him up, much to his displeasure. The smell of alcohol wafted from her lips as she brought him closer to her face.

He masked his irritation by hiding behind the rose petals. But wait, he could play off of this.

"MY MASTER AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE PRETTIEST HUMAN HERE, SO I WANTED TO GIVE YOU THIS FLOWER AS A TOKEN OF OUR AFFECTION! BUT ALAS, I HAVE LOST MY WAY! HE MUST BE SO WORRIED!"

"Oh, sweetie! Thank you!" she pulled the rose out of his hands as she cooed at him, "What does he look like?"

"HE HAS A BUNCH OF FLOWERS LIKE THIS ONE, AND HE'S WEARING A SUIT AND A MASK!"

"Oh, is that him over there?" she pointed to the table just across the way.

Blues honestly wanted to go to his real owner and forget about trying to wait this party out incognito, but for the sake of the challenge he put his acting skills to the test.

"WHY, YES! YOU ARE SO GOOD AT FINDING PEOPLE! COULD YOU PLEASE BRING ME BACK TO HIM? I AM AFRAID OF BEING CRUSHED BY TERRIBLE DANCERS!" Blues wailed with as much drama he could muster in his voice.

"Of course I can, baby! You hold onto me, and I'll get you back safely!"

"OH, THANK YOU! YOUR GENEROSITY MATCHES YOUR BEAUTY!"

She giggled, and Blues was withering on the inside. They traversed back to the table, where the masked man dropped his nacho chip at the sight of them.

"OH, MASTER! I AM REUNITED WITH YOU ONCE MORE! THIS WONDERFUL LADY AIDED ME FROM BEING HOPELESSLY LOST!"

"Oh, uh—Yeah, Buddy, I was worried about you! Thank you so much," he stuttered, seeing the rose in her hand.

"Your Bitty is so cute! He's really attached to you!"

The human gulped, "Yeah, we're-we're best buds, right Buddy?"

Blues couldn't fake a grin any more than he possibly could, "RIGHT, HUMAN BUDDY!"

She pulled up a chair, much to the human's surprise, "So where did you get him?"

"Oh, you know, one of the shops. In town."

Blues began to edge his way to the nachos when the human suddenly picked him up and turned away from their newfound company.

"Listen, can you stay with me a little longer?" he whispered in a desperate voice, "I promise you can go as soon as she's not paying attention. I'll even pay for a fresh batch! Anything!"

Blues' eye socket sparked, "a n y t h i n g?"

"Yeah! Come on, please?"

* * *

 

You were listening as Ashley was goading Frank into chatting up the witch near the corner of the dance floor when the bartender sat another sample plate of appetizers in front of you. You looked up at him with your eyebrow cocked.

“From the Masked Tuxedo and Blue Knight.”

“Again?” you questioned, glancing at your coworkers. Ashley leaned over to steal a pretzel stick and shrugged.

“Hey, these guys must really like you.”

You looked around to see if anyone matched that description, but the only person who resembled anything like that title was a man with roses. He looked like he was getting along quite well with a lady in a toga. And who was this Blue Knight person?

Ah well. You weren’t going to let free food go to waste.

You dipped a nacho in the accompanying cheese sauce and bit into it.

* * *

 

Chase walked into the adoption shop with a small bit of hesitance. Yeah, he was willing to go this far for a girl. Yeah, that little bitty dude was kinda cool. But was this really gonna be okay, taking one of these guys home with him?

“Hello!” A chorus of voices greeted him, and he balked at the sight of so many skeletons peering at him from their enclosures. 

“Hello,” A monster lady called out to him from behind the cash register, where a few customers waited in line, “Welcome to Momma Cry’s. I’ll be with you in just a moment!”

Jesus, how many of these bitty things were there? Posters with different types were plastered on the walls and near the enclosures. A binder sitting on its own table listed in detail the needs of every type and subtype. Even the sand box in the front displays had bits of information about them. This was crazy!

He just needed one that looked like the little guy from the bar! What kind was he?

“HELLO THERE, HUMAN! YOU LOOK CONFUSED!”

Chase turned to the sandbox where one particular skeleton flailed his arms wildly. Yeah! This guy looked like him!

“I’m new to all this,” he replied, walking closer. “ What kind of bitty are you?”

The skeleton stood straight and pounded a fist against his chest, grinning. “I’M A BABY BLUE. BUT DO NOT BE DECEIVED BY THE NAME! I MAY BE SMALLER THAN MY COMPANIONS, BUT I AM NO BABY!”

“I’ll take your word on it,” Chase replied. “Are there any more of you Baby Blue types around?”

The skeleton faltered in his stance for a second but quickly regained his composure.

“YES, OF COURSE! LET ME INTRODUCE YOU!”

Chase watched him trudge across the tank to a large slope near the corner. A large mound sat on top, and Chase leaned over to see the other side. Another Baby Blue was hard at work, pushing more onto the pile...of another skeleton who was passed out.

“THIS IS MICHELANGELO, BUT EVERYONE CALLS HIM MIKE FOR SHORT!”

Michelangelo jumped up from his work and saluted Chase with a smile. “HELLO, HUMAN!”

“Hi,” this sure was strange, legitimately talking to something that’d be his pet, “How’s it going?”

“SWELL, THANK YOU! I’VE ALMOST COVERED OUR GOOD FRIEND KETCH WITH THE APPROPRIATE AMOUNT FOR THE FOUNDATION OF MY CASTLE!”

“That’s cool,” he supposed.

“VERY,” Mike replied, beaming at his work with pride. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN ME?”

“No thanks, man. I’m more looking for someone to help me out.”

“IS THAT SO? WHAT DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE WITH?”

“I’m trying to get to know this girl I’ve been talking to. You any good at talking to people?”

“I AM! THE LADY FOLK LOVE ME. ESPECIALLY WHEN I DRAW!”

Sweet deal. He could just pick this one up!

Mike gave him a once over and crossed his arms, then returned to his work.

“BUT I’M NOT INTERESTED IN GOING WITH YOU. DON’T WORRY, I’M SURE YOU’LL FIND THE RIGHT BITTY!”

Chase felt the blow to his ego on that one. Ouch.

“Okay, Thanks.”

His tour guide waved at Michelangelo before moving closer to Chase. 

“THERE’S ANOTHER BABY BLUE WHO IS IN HER ROOM RIGHT NOW. RIGHT OVER THERE! HER NAME IS AMELIA!”

He pointed to the side wall, where the apartment-style plexiglass rooms showcased more of the creatures. Chase caught sight of the Baby Blue he was talking about, who was fashioning string into a rope.

“It’s gotta be a guy. The girl I like saw me with one, and he was a guy.” Or at least Chase thought. He dressed like a guy at least. Hell, how do they tell the difference?

“I SEE. CAN YOU TELL ME MORE ABOUT THIS BITTY? I MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP FIND A BETTER FIT.”

“Okay, yeah. He looked like you guys, and he could teleport. He had a way with words, too.”

“DID HE SPEAK AS BOLD AS US?”

“Yeah. But we were at a party, so he could have been yelling because of the noise.”

The bitty tapped his foot and thought for a second. “HMM. IT IS UNUSUAL FOR OUR TYPE TO HAVE THE ABILITY TO TELEPORT. MAYBE IT WASN’T A BABY BLUE YOU MET, BUT ANOTHER KIND OF BITTY. HERE, LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO THE EDGE WHO IS RESIDING WITH US. IF YOU COULD PICK ME UP AND SET ME TO THE OTHER BEACH, PLEASE.”

Chase grabbed him and walked a few steps to the other enclosure. The Baby Blue in his hands jumped down of his own accord and moved to the plastic palm tree, where a similar-looking skeleton was snoozing. This guy’s teeth looked like a shark’s, if that shark came from the hood.

“RAVE, YOU HAVE COMPANY.”

The skeleton opened one socket and took one look at the Baby Blue.

“Piss off.” he said before closing his socket again.

“I don’t think this is my guy,” Chase muttered.

“HE IS UNCOUTH AND DOWNRIGHT RUDE AT TIMES, BUT HE IS SURPRISINGLY POPULAR WITH THE LADIES.”

As if he said the magic words, Rave opened his sockets and sat up to sneer at him.

“Oh, what’s the matter? Prissy boy here can’t get a girl?”

“What’s your problem?” Chase growled.

“Ha! It’s no fuckin’ wonder he can’t pick up chicks! They can probably smell the desperation off of him! Hey, prissy boy! How’s it feel knowing a skeleton has seen more tits and ass than you will in a lifetime!?”

“SHOW SOME MANNERS!” the Baby Blue smacked him in the back, and Rave pushed himself up to loom over him.

“You wanna go blue boy?! You been barkin’ up the wrong tree for way too long!”

“YOU KNOW MAMA’S RULES. IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE AN ASSHOLE, THEN YOU HAVE TO BE AN ASSHOLE FOR A GOOD REASON.”

“Yeah, well Mama’s a little  _ busy _ right now, so bring it!”

To prove his point, Rave’s sockets lit up with red energy as a bone materialized out of thin air. The attack flew towards the opposing bitty with a wave of his hand, and the Baby Blue dodged the projectile with a sidestep.

“FIIIGHT!” another bitty yelled out, and soon all sorts of monsters were coming out of the woodwork. Skeletons, Fish monsters, lizard women, a stuffed mannequin— they crowded around the pair whooping and yelling as the Baby Blue countered with his own set of bones.

“I WOULD LIKE IT IF WE COULD SETTLE THIS PEACEFULLY!”

“You shoulda thought about that before you pissed me off!”

“ _ What _ is going on here?” a voice boomed in back of Chase, and he turned around to see the monster lady towering above everyone with a dissatisfied look on her face. Whoa, he did not want to mess with her.

“He started it, Mama!” Rave pointed to the Baby Blue, who huffed indignantly. 

“Is that true, Buddy?”

So this guy’s name was Buddy. That’s quite a coincidence.

“THIS HUMAN WAS INTERESTED IN MEETING THE DIFFERENT TYPES OF BITTIES, MAMA! RAVE WAS INSULTING HIM!”

The monster pinched the bridge of her snout and sighed.

“There’s no fighting allowed. You both know this. Rave, you just got out of the isolation tank! And Buddy, you know not to cross over to this side of the store!”

“I JUST WANTED TO HELP!” he protested, “MAMA, I PROMISE I WOULDN’T DO ANYTHING TO UPSET YOU!”

“It was my fault. I brought him over here,” Chase relented. He could take one for the team. She couldn’t do too much to a customer anyway.

She gave him a restrained smile before picking Buddy up.

“Edges and Baby Blues don’t typically get along. I’m sure Buddy asked you to bring him over here, but I suggest just watching the bitties interact for now. I’ll gladly help you when I finish with my current customer.”

“Right. Sorry.”

She deposited Buddy into the other tank and left for the counter again. The crowd dispersed, and Chase was left standing between the two pens with an awkward feeling settling into his chest. This was a freaking nightmare.

“I APOLOGIZE, HUMAN! IT SEEMS WE WERE NOT ABLE TO FIND YOU A COMPANION AFTER ALL.” 

He looked back to Buddy,  who moved to the side of the enclosure.

“What about you?”

“WHAT?”

“You. You seem pretty good at talking to people. How about it?”

“I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T WANT ME?” He replied, confusion laced in his voice.

“What? Why?”

“YOU  _ DID _ ASK FOR OTHER BITTIES.”

Chase smacked his face and groaned. Yeah, he could see how that would seem like a straight up rejection. This is why he needed some damn help.

“I didn’t mean it that way. Sorry, Buddy. What do you say?”

A huge grin appeared on Buddy’s face as he jumped up and down.

“YES, OF COURSE! LET’S HELP YOU GET YOUR DREAM LADY!”

His smile was infectious as Chase felt himself grinning back.

“Yeah, let’s do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, the first part is a spruced up version of what I posted in the comments before, so some of you may have already seen it. Chase is new (and the only time you'll really hear about him), and his new pal Buddy are gonna have some good times together.


End file.
